


hangat

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: w a r n a [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Hari ini hujan.





	hangat

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


> **[abu-abu]**

 

“Kau pucat.”

            Itu yang dikatakan teman satu flatnya, Sherlock Holmes, saat John turun untuk sarapan. Ia benar. John merasa tidak sehat. Kepalanya pening. Dan matanya berat. Tapi, ia tidak mau terbaring di ranjangnya untuk kembali bermimpi buruk.

            Lebih baik turun. Dan menikmati suasana pagi yang cer—

            “Ah pagi ini, hujan.” Sherlock mengikuti pandangan John yang terhenti pada jendela dapur. Kacanya yang mungil memperlihatkan langit London yang berwarna abu-abu. Ia menyodorkan secangkir teh. Teh, bukan kopi. Dan jelas dari aromanya, teh herbal. John mengernyitkan dahi. “Kupikir kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Ini racikan teh Cina, kuminta dari Mrs. Hudson. Lagipula pagi ini dingin, ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”

            Takjub, John menyentuh cangkir porselen itu. Dan menyesap isinya.

            _Hangat._

 

 


End file.
